victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Vatt
Vatt 'is the real-life pairing of 'Victoria Justice and Matt Bennett (V'/ictoria and M/'att). They are shown to be close friends.This has nothing to do with Rori, although some fans think so. Vatt Moments and Evidence *On Twitter, Matt posted a link to Vic's video for "Best Friend's Brother" and said it was an instant classic. *Matt tweeted "Hey, there's my little blood angel @VictoriaJustice." *In the "I Want You Back" music video, Matt is kissing Victoria's hair. *Victoria rested her cheek on Matt's shoulder and her arm wraps around his arm when the cast was having their picture taken in the music video of "I Want You Back". *When listing what he was thankful for, Matt said that he was thankful for Victoria's effervescent personality. *On Twitter Victoria tweeted a picture that said "Hey @MattBennett... I stole your glasses. ;{)" *On Twitter in reply to Matt's CARoke video Victoria tweeted, "This made me love you even more than I already do. "@MattBennett Check out this video that I uploaded to Youtube! CARoke! *Matt tweeted back. @VictoriaJustice Thanks Victoria, love you like a sister I work with every day. *Matt tweeted a pic saying: A rare look at @VictoriaJustice tweeting! *Victoria tweeted: Happy Birthday to my friend & hilarious co-star @MattBennett! You may know him as "Robbie". We love u Matt! Xoxoxo * Matt tweeted,"Watch Victoria's new video here youtube.com/watch?v=ghFZG4… its pretty great, though I hate to see a good musical instrument get all sandy and yuck" **Vic replied,"@MattBennett Hahah. It was old 2 begin with ;{). Thanks Bennett! *Matt tweeted a pic of him and Vic, saying "Me and a Toria. Love her much. Enjoy our way early holiday card, we are so cute." *Matt tweeted,"New word for @VictoriaJustice : A-tora Borealis." *Victoria tweeted to Matt,"@MattBennett I miss my pumpies!! Haha. I love your weirdness. You're going 2 be the 1 to reinvent the English language Bennett." *In the Nickelodeon Christmas theme commercial, at one point Victoria is hugging Matt's arm. *On Twitter, Matt said that his favorite person to do scenes with is Victoria. *Matt's nickname for her is "Toria." *Victoria posted a vid on Youtube when she reached 140k subscribers. Matt was in it too, although, he's known as "Matilda" (wearing a bikini) in this video: Victoria Justice Meets Matilda (Matt Bennett's Twin Sister). They are holding hands at the beginning and he tries to kiss Victoria and at the end of the video Matt carries her off bridal style. *Matt tweeted this back to Victoria on her tweet about her new Video: "[http://twitter.com/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] Matilda had so much fun meeting you, Victoria. She sends her love and kisses. Lots of kisses... so many kisses...." *Victoria tweeted a picture that said, "Hamboning rehearsal can be so tiring! @MattBennett & I decided to take a nap on the floor. :{)” The picture is of Matt sleeping on the floor, and Victoria has her head on his shoulder. *In this Video Matt does a tour and he goes to Vic and she grabs his head and they start to sing then he starts to comment on Victoria's cheek bones and how adorable they are. *Victoria tweeted about how a conversation between them went on the Victorious set: "[http://twitter.com/MattBennett @'MattBennett'] "You know what I did last night Victoria? Trimmed my toe nails." Me: "That's hot." Matt:"Yeah, they look really good now." HA" [http://twitter.com/# ' ' ] Gallery Click here to see the gallery. Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships